Tu Jane Na
by arohi21
Summary: after a long time a familiar face come infront of Tarika... What will happen? will she get everything back or again the dream will break?
1. Chapter 1

a/n hii friends am new in ff..itz my new story... hope you will like it.. thnx

kabhi jo badal barse...mai dekhu tujhe aankhe varke..

one silent soul is looking at the nature...which was under the shower of rain...

the soul was thinking about someone

someone she loves...someone she thinks...someone so important... someone who has her heart

tarika: kaha ho tum abhi?...

kyun gaye hume chodke?

at the same time the doorbell rings...

tarika: coming

she opened the door and saw a familiar face...

tarika: arrey daya tum?

kaise ana hua...

aao andar ayo..

daya: tarika mujhe tumhe kuch batana hai...

taika: kaho na daya..

abhi ka kuch pata laga?...

( daya could understand the pain behind her talks)

daya: woh abhi ka pata chal gaya..

tarika: kya?.. sachme...

sach kehe rahe ho tum?...

( she was feeling so much happy that she has the moon in her hand)

daya: haan sach keheraha hun..

lekiin...

tarika: lekin kya?

how was these?.

should I continue?

please review freely

THANK YOU


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thnx friends for your support

now let's countinue the story...

Daya: lekin...

Tarika: lekin kya?

Daya: tarika woh...woh...abhi...abhi ne...

Tarika: kya hua daya?.. saaf saaf bolo...kua kiya abhi ne?

Daya: kaise batayun tumhe?(and he started to cry)

Daya(crying): abhi ka pata hume chal gaya hai lekin woh abhi..woh...

mai nhi batadakta...forensic lab jakar pata krlo

(and he went out from her house)

tarika: daya...daya...ruko...

(tarika was thinking ki kya hua daya ko)

tarika to herself: ek anjaan daar mujhe andar hi andar khatam kar raha hai

kya hua abhijeet ko?

nhi mai kuch negative nahi sochungi..

zarur abhi ko chot lagi hai..tabhi daya rotaha hai...

(tarika got tears in her eyes)

abhi kheyal nhi rakh sakte apna!

rula diya na humko...

chalti hun forensic lab..pata nhi sab waha kya kar rahe honge.

_Tarika went to forensic lab..._

_in forensic._

tarika: arrey vineet...tum yaha bahar kyun khade ho?

achya suno abhi ko kya hua?

vineet din not reply..then he went from there

tarika thinking vineet ko kya hua?

the pain in her heart was increasing..

she went inside...

everyone was standing in front of the table..

everyone noticed tarika's precense

tarika looked here and there but did not find abhijeet

she got sad

tarika: sir abhi kaha gaya? daya ne kaha forensic ayo abhi ka pata chalega

dr.s: tarika..woh abhijeet..dr.s could nt complete his sentence

shreya,purvi,ishita was cyring very much

tarika: shreya kya hua?

zarur abhi ko chot lagi hai..aur mai zyada tensed hojayungi yeh sochkar koi mujhe kuch nhi bata raha...

purvi batayo na kya hua?

ishita tum toh batayo ...please...

Ishita: hum kya batayenge ?... jo honatha woh toh hochuka hai..aj hum samay k hat o majboor hai...yeh dekhiye (and she started to cry loudly)

A deadbody was lying on the forensic lab...wearing the same dress which abhi has waered..but its face was crashed...so noone could identify him..

tarika : yeh kya hai?!

and she fall on the forensic floor and she became unconsious...

**After half an hour...**

tarika: kya hua abhi ko?.. abhi tum kaha gaye?

(she got senses and realized that there was everyone and before sometime she was senseless)

she loked here and there but again abhijeet was missing...

dr.s: samhalo apne apko tarika...beta hum samajhsakte he tumhara dard...lekin hume yeh manlena hai..abhijeet ki yaadein humure dilme basi rahengi lekin woh humure beech nhi rahega...

( dr.s was crying very much)..

tarika: mai ghar jarahi hun sir...

dr.s: haan jayo meri bachyi...dhyan rakhna apna .

_Tarika's home_

tarika: sab pagal hai...sabke sab...kaise pagalo ki tarah rorahe the...kisi ki vi lash dekhke boldenge ki woh abhi hai...pagal hogaye sab k sab

tarika went to her room

she sat on bed take a photo and hugged it... it was abhi's pic...

tarika(crying): dekho naa abhi sab kya bolrahe hai?...ayesa kaise woh kehesakte hai?...tum jaldi se wapas ajayo aur unko galat sabit krdo...please come back abhi...please...

a/n: i know this was sad...but at the end everything will be fine..please review freely...

THANK YOU.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n.. thanks friends for ur continued support..and really very sorry for this late update...

now let's continue...

It was raining outside... tarika was looking outside and taliking with herself... 4months had passed afer that incident... Everyone thinks that abhi has gone...but still in their heart they believe abhi is alive...but they just accepted what comes in front of them...

Daya is still searching for abhi...

At the same time her phone rings...

tarika: hi anjali

anjali: tarika tujhe kitni baar bola hai aneke liye..yaha manali me ma tera intazar kar rahi hai...1week baad nisha ki shaadi hai...aur tu avi tak nhi ayi?

tarika: chutti nhi milegi shayed aur mera man vi nhi hai..chachi ko bol ki mai humesha tumlogok pass hun...bas nhi apayungi nisha ki shaadi mein u take care bye...

anjali: tarika...wait phone mat katna..kya hua hai tujhe?tu mujhe vi nhi batayegi?..okk mat bata but yaha ana zarur plz its our request..plz tarija...plz..plz...plz

.tarika: i will try..

land she cut the phone

tarika to herself: mujhe yeh sab achya nehi lagta

..yeh shor..yeh lokoki awazein...mujhe bas apni iss tanhayi me rehena passand hai...bas abhi ki yaad me..uske intazar me...

**NEXT DAY AT FORENSIC**

dr.s: tarika bahat din hogaye tumne chutti nehi li..aur waise vi avi koi case vi nhi hai...toh tum kuchdinoka chutti lelo...

tarika: sir meri aunty vi mujhe simla bularahi thi cousin ki shaadi hai...maine unko vi mana kar diya hai...

dr.s: kyun?

tarika: achya nhi lagta jana kahipe..sir i don't need holidays...

dr.s: jao beta kuch din ghumkar ayo...achya lagega..

tarika: sir but mera man nahi hai jane ka..

dr.s: tarika beta apne iss papaki baat nhi manogi?

tarika:( could not refuse her sir's advice who was like her father )

: okk sir jayungi...

_**TARIKA AT HER HOME**_

_**9:30 PM**_

Aj kitni yaad arahi hai abhi ki..har roj yaad ati hai uski..jab woh lautega usse khub datungi...koi ayesa kartahai kya?.. kitna sataya tumne abhi...

she hugged abhi's pic and rested her herself on sofa.. with hugging the pic she slept ..

it was an usuall event that tarika slept with crying and hugging abhi's pic someday on chair or sofa or bed or balcony chair...

_**AFTER 3 DAYS...IT IS THE DATE WHEN SHE HAD TO GO FOR MANALI...**_

_her journey countinued...and after a long journey she reached simla..._

_she was thinking in her mind: __**simla..pichli bar jab ayithi tab abhi vi sath tha...(she was remembering about that case named silma murder)**_

_she reached her cousin's home..._

anjali: kaisi hai tarika?...andar aja..

tarika: mai thik hun...tu kaisi hai?

anjali: tu thik hai?.. yeh mai manlu.?..tera chehera saaf saaf keheta hai tu thik nahi hai..

tarika: anjali chor yehsab...

tarika went to her room...

**After 3 hours...**

Anjali: tari chal hum thoda ghum kar ate hai..

_**THEY WENT TO THAT HILL WHERE THEY WENT WHEN THE SIMLA MURDER CASE WAS GOING...**_

_Tarika remembered that how abhi was taliking and caring when they were on hill... she smiled...but a tear drop also slipped from her eye..._

_after sometime they went back tk home..._

anjali: tarika idhar a zara...tiffin toh krle...

tarika: okkk atihun...

anjali: nisha k sare frinds agaye...tu jaldi se tiffin krle fir unse milwaungi tujhe..

tarika: mujhe nhi milna anji plz...

anjali: ayesa kaise nhi milna?

_**after finishing tiffin they went to meet with nisha's friends...**_

_**anjali was introducing them to tarika...**_

_**priya,sia,debanshi,rahul,manoj,and many other...**_

_**Suddenly one thing happened...the thing for which tarika had waited..that moment...when...she...will...saw...her... life,love,heart...ABHIJEET...**_

_**tarika: Abhijeet..!**_

_**anjali: abhijeet?**_

_**tarika: abhijeet...**_

_**anjali: kaun woh?...**_

_**tarika: haan woh...abhijeet..**_

_**anjali: arrey nehi woh koi...abhijeet nhi hai..mai usse vi milyagihun...arrey Samara idhar ana ...meet tarika this is Anisha and meet he is her boyfriend ABHIMANYU...**_

_**Tarika: ABHIMANYU!...**_

_**ANJALI: I THINK TU CONFUSE HOGAYI THI...ISILIYE ISSE SAYES WOH...WOH...HAAN YAAD AYA ABHIJEET KEHEKR PUKAR RAHI THI...**_

_**TARIKA: (TO HER MIND). : YEH ABHIJEET HAI..MERA ABHIJEET...YEH KOI ABHIMANYU NHI HAI...KAHI ABHI KI YAADASH KHO TO NHI GAYI?.. KYA HUA TUMHE ABHI?... MUJHE NHI PEHRCHANA...?**_

_**ABHIMANYU: HELLO...M ABHIMANYU...**_

_**TARIKA: M TARIKA..**_

_**HE SHAKED HIS HAND WITH HER...**_

_**HER HEART WAS CRYING...**_

_**ABHI KYUN NEHI PEHRCHANA MUJHE?...**_

How was this?...

hope u will like it...please review freely..

THANK YOU...and really very very sorry if this update was short...


End file.
